The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a fin field effect transistor, a semiconductor device including the same, and a method of forming the semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices having excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high reliable, high speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. In order to satisfying the demands, structures of semiconductor devices have been complex and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.